MR UZUMAKI'S LUCKY WEEK
by helovestowrite
Summary: well its a story about Naruto having a week full of good luck and crazyness it is a little ooc but not too much and well has no main pairings ok? but yeah so read and review if you want...


Mr. Uzumaki's Lucky Week

I don't own Naruto ... you know the disclaimer drill and such. Anybody up for a pot of tea??...

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had been known to be lucky at times. You know in battles and sometimes gambling but on this week oh no he was so lucky people wondered if he was the luck god. Let's start at the beginning shall we...

It was a Monday morning and for everybody for Konoha was normal except for Naruto. For some strange reason he awoke to find two freshly made ramen bowls.

" Wow I wonder who did this?? Oh well... RAMEN!!!" so Naruto began to eat not realizing what an excellent day this would be.

So as Naruto took off to the Hokage's office to get a mission he met up with Sasuke.

" Yo sasuke."

" Dobe."

Then as Naruto looked he realized something. Sasuke was in his underwear. He was wearing tighty whitey which was kind of embarrassing. Naruto tried to tell Sasuke but he couldn't't stop laughing.

" What are you laughing at dobe??"

" W-W-Well..."

Just then Sai our favorite anti-hero arrived to the rescue.

" Hey dickless next time wear boxer briefs instead."

" You talking to Naruto?"

" No stupid you Sasgay, your wearing your tighty whitey out here for the world to see..."

" Shut up you don't even..." then he looks down to see that he was not wearing pants. Having to leave his house too soon, so Sasuke did what he could do, faint.

Then as Sai began to laugh at Sasuke's expense, a dog, probably Akamaru, tripped Sai and well he got a face of dog poop on him.

" HAHAHA Sai where's your bravado now , idiot?" as Naruto rolled over to the floor.

Just then Kiba arrived to see a pant less Uchiha, Sai with shit on his face and Naruto laughing.

So Kiba just stopped for a minute, joined Naruto in the laugh , then went along his merry way.

Then Naruto realized that he was late that someone may have taken a good mission so he ran off...

In the Hokage's office...

Tsunade was merry today and she didn't know why, maybe it was cause she was in love with Shizune, nah, she didn't go that way and even if she did, she probably go after Kurenai but it didn't matter. Anyways she just felt happy when Naruto arrived.

" Hey Baa-chan."

" Oh Naruto..."

As she swung her fist something magical happened, she slipped on a banana peel and punched herself to unconsciousness.

Naruto just stared in disbelief and then laughed his ass off. Two extremely funny things had happened in front of him.

" Man can this day get any better??"

/Kit sometimes I think you should shut up./

" Well I'm out here and your in there so try to make me ."

Kyuubi was shocked was he actually beaten by the kid?? Maybe he not try the luck he has or else he might die cause of the kid.

It was a hell of a day with those incidents, the villagers being nice to him, an all day buffet free of ramen and Kakashi actually training him instead of Sasuke. Well more surprises were on their way.

Naruto had been invited earlier to barbecue by none other than Sakura. He thought that was cool so he walked with his head down just staring at the ground when he collide with something squishy. It was two squishy things and felt them. They were soft and nice but then the woman coughed...

" Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto-san?" asked the ice queen of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai.

" OH I'M SORRY KURENAI-SENSEI ITS JUST I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING AND..."

Then he felt soft lips on his cheek and they came from the woman that stood before him.

All the rookie nine, plus Kakashi and Iruka were just standing there shocked as hell. Usually Kurenai would beat on a pervert but she kissed him. Kakashi swore under his mask" Lucky bastard."

So as Kurenai left, Naruto was wondering why he didn't get a beating. Guess good things were happening for him today so he didn't want to push it.

If you thought his luck would run out, it sure as hell didn't look like it. To try to win Naruto's loyalty the barbecue place had made all of the rookie nine's plus the newcomers dinner on the house. All everyone could do was stare at Naruto and wonder how in the hell has he been so lucky?

After that Naruto played the Kono-lottery only to win 44 million ryu. That's where his luck got too crazy and everyone started to get jealous of Naruto, but he didn't pay attention to his friend's glares because all he could think of is using the money for none other than...ramen!!!

It had been a good day for our little hero, Naruto and good things had made this a good day. Well he didn't expect it to go another day so he thanked the heavens for this awesome days.

The heavens made it official... they finally found a human to give luck for a week... for this human truly earned it.

TBC...

R&R people i need reviews if you want me to continue or if I should make this just a one shot...

oh and the reason why Naruto is lucky is because of what life is known as dharma and karma... dharma is good luck and it only happens when you do good deeds... so with all the good deeds Naruto has done and how his life was, the heavens tend to give a little gift to us every now and then, karma is when bad deeds are done and life punishes you with terrible events.

Sorry to get informational on you just wanting you all to understand the story.

Well hope I can get some reviews cause I have a bunch of ideas for this story.


End file.
